Plus qu'une amie
by Ailho
Summary: OS Alternatif. Remus voit une de ses amies pour la première fois comme une femme, mais s'il ne se décide pas, il risque de la perdre.


**Plus que ton amie …**

**Disclaimer : **A part Charlotte Colleen, Meredith Dunne, Rachel et William ainsi que Paul aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé**: OS Alternatif. Remus voit une de ses amies pour la première fois comme une femme, mais s'il ne fait pas vite, il risque de la perdre.

**Shippers**: Remus/OC.

**Note** : Les Maraudeurs sont James, Sirius, Remus et Franck. James est marié à Lily Evans, Sirius se marie avec Charlotte Colleen, Franck est marié à Alice Bonner. Meredith Dunne est la meilleure amie de Charlotte, Lily et Alice, elle est célibataire ainsi que Remus.

**Note 2** : L'histoire se passe après Poudlard, trois ans environ après, ils font tous diverses études.

**Note 3** : En finissant son écriture, je me suis aperçue d'une petite incohérence, Alice est censée être enceinte en même temps que Lily dans l'histoire originale mais ici, non. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui est enceinte dans cette histoire.

oOo

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme avec surprise. Elle lui souriait.

_ Bah quoi ? Remus ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Il secoua la tête pour répondre non. Une femme, quand était-elle devenue une femme ?

_ Je … Tu es magnifique !

_ Merci, tu es pas mal non plus !

Meredith commença à aller vers l'église quand elle se retourna pour voir que Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Remus !

Il la regarda. Il avait dû se prendre un bon nombre de trains sur la tête pour ne pas la voir comme elle était maintenant : une magnifique jeune femme dont les cheveux châtains avec des mèches auburn arrivaient au milieu du dos, ses yeux marron très clairs étaient soulignés d'un fin trait noir accompagné de fard à paupière rouge et marron, ses formes étaient à point selon lui, pas peu, pas trop. Il ne la vit pas non plus le prendre par la manche pour le traîner aux portes de l'église. Avec une caresse de la jeune femme sur sa joue, il revint à la réalité. Jour de mariage, placement des invités avec Alice, sourires, politesse, rôle du second témoin à jouer alors qu'elle serait la première demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée.

_ C'est bon ? Demanda Meredith en le laissant.

_ Oui, oui merci, désolé. Hier, on a parlé avec les gars et tu nous connais …

_ Oui, je vous connais ! Bon, je dois rejoindre ma meilleure amie qui doit sûrement faire une crise de 'pourquooooooiiiiiii je me marie ?' ajouta-t-elle dans un rire en partant.

Il la suivit jusqu'aux portes de l'église où Alice, à qui elle faisait un bisou sur la joue pour la saluer, l'attendait déjà.

_ Lunard comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, question bizarre depuis quand Meredith est _ça_ ?

Avec Alice, il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot. Tout était franc et direct avec elle, aux risques et périls des personnes qui la côtoyaient mais c'était d'une justesse et pertinence incroyable ce qu'elle disait. Franck Londubat avait eu raison de l'épouser l'été suivant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Et maintenant, Alice Londubat était fièrement enceinte de cinq mois d'un petit garçon quand elle regarda Remus avec un sourire 'je savais que tu allais enfin succomber au charme de mon amie, ce n'était qu'une question de temps !'.

_ _Ça_ quoi ? Demanda la jeune blonde avec son sourire.

_ Bah ça, tu vois …

_ Ah ! _Une jeune femme_ ?

Il hocha la tête alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le banc devant le monument religieux en attendant les invités des futurs mariés.

_ Tu sais y a une chose que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est ta forte ténacité à voir encore et toujours Meredith comme ta meilleure amie alors que vous n'étiez âgés que de neuf ans. Et manque de bol pour toi, elle a grandi et est devenue cette magnifique _ça_ comme tu dis.

_ Mais, mais …

_ Remus coupa Alice en posant une main sur son bras. Tu as toujours dit, depuis que nous, nous connaissons bien, qu'au grand jamais tu laisserais une femme entrer dans ta vie à cause de ton problème de fourrure. Chose qu'on a toujours trouvé stupide, tous autant que nous sommes, et nous sommes une belle bande !

Elle lui sourit. Remus la regarda, oui, il ne voulait pas de petite-amie ou de femme pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le choix entre une possible vie sans enfant et une avec enfant et surtout beaucoup de malheur, qui aimerait faire sa vie avec un loup-garou qui pouvait tuer tout et n'importe quoi les soirs de pleine lune ?

_ Ne cherche pas l'excuse de te dire que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal car tu as cette capacité à pouvoir tuer sans te rendre compte les soirs de pleine lune car d'un, c'est faux et de deux, nous sommes tous là, nous n'avons pas fui et même que tes meilleurs amis sont devenus Animagi pour toi …

Elle le laissa dans ses pensées car les premiers invités arrivèrent.

oOo

Le mariage avait duré une vingtaine de minutes, Sirius et Charlotte avaient décidé de s'unir devant un mage pour la vie, Sirius avait assez couru derrière elle et lui prouver son amour qu'il avait fini par la convaincre de faire un mariage magique, ce qui voulait dire que quoiqu'il se passe, ils seront liés à vie et même au-delà.

Charlotte avait bien vu le regard triste de sa meilleure amie. Le plan avait bien commencé lors de la mise au point ce matin selon ses propres mots mais pourquoi avait-elle ce regard si mélancolique ?

_ Je vais aller voir Puceron, elle ne semble pas bien chuchota la jeune mariée à Sirius.

Il hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle passa sa main sur ses épaules et sa nuque, Sirius Black lui attrapa la main.

_ Je t'aime madame Charlotte Black.

Elle lui fit l'habituelle grimace suivie du baiser envoyé par sa paume.

_ Voir la demoiselle d'honneur triste le jour de son mariage n'est pas une chose prévue dans le contrat s'exclama Charlotte en s'installant près de Meredith.

_ Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne me marierai jamais avec mon premier amour comme vous trois.

Charlotte fut abasourdie par les propos de la jeune femme châtain avec des reflets roux.

_ Mais ce matin, tu m'as dit que c'était bien parti !

_ Ce matin, sa copine de classe qui veut devenir la nouvelle prof d'Études des Moldus à Poudlard n'était pas encore arrivée et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

Meredith soupira, les larmes aux yeux arrivèrent facilement, elle renifla.

_ Oh non s'exclama Charlotte en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais …

_ **Je suis et resterais son amie**, je devrais m'en faire une raison, je sais ! Je …

Elle chercha le mot quand Lily, Alice suivit de leurs époux ainsi que Sirius arrivèrent autour d'elles. James prit la parole.

_ Il n'est qu'un idiot Puceron !

Meredith regarda sa bande d'amis et eut un sourire toujours prêts à descendre un des leurs rien que pour un sourire.

_ Puis je pense que tu n'as pas remarqué mon cher et tendre collègue qui ne te quitte pas des yeux ajouta le brun à lunettes.

_ Mais il était à Poudlard non ? Demanda Sirius qui fit lever sa femme pour prendre sa place et la mettre sur ses genoux.

_ Non ! C'est Paul qui était à Gryffondor, lui c'est William, son cousin, c'est un irlandais, il a tous les louanges du Ministère pour son stage ria James alors que Lily lui mit une tape sur la tête pour rappel ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_ Hé bien, on s'amuse ici intervint Remus. Je vous présente Rachel, la future professeure d'Études des Moldus.

Tout le monde la salua et discuta de Poudlard que Rachel ne connaissait pas. Lily qui tenait la main de Meredith ressentit les tremblements de cette dernière quand elle vit le regard de son meilleur ami vers sa nouvelle camarade d'école. La jeune rousse envoya un regard appuyé à Charlotte qui comprit immédiatement l'appel de son amie et demanda une danse à sa meilleure amie alors que Sirius proposa une danse à son meilleur ami, James pendant que Franck demanda à Lily sa main pour une danse à son tour. C'est ainsi qu'Alice resta avec Remus et Rachel.

_ Bon, il est sous le charme de Rachel ! S'exclama Franck alors qu'il faisait tourner Lily pour la faire rire. Le plan de Meredith est à l'eau non ?

Lily regarda le jeune étudiant Auror, il avait toujours été si perspicace.

_ Je ne veux pas devenir Auror pour rien alors qu'il la faisait tourner loin et revenir dans ses bras.

_ Que proposes-tu de faire ?

_ Demandons à Puceron si elle ne veut pas abandonner avant ?

James qui suivait de près la danse de leur meilleur ami avec la femme de James avait entendu la discussion et eut un sourire quand ils virent l'étonnement sur le visage de Lily. Franck avait toujours réussi à se faire passer pour le plus bête d'entre eux et avait y réussit. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'il était derrière les plans les plus ingénieux à Poudlard. Alors aux mots de Franck, ils se séparèrent. Sirius prit sa femme pour une danse, James prit Lily pour aller vers le buffet alors que Franck prit sa jeune amie pour une nouvelle danse.

_ Veux-tu Remus jusque la fin de ta vie en tant que meilleur ami, partenaire sexuel et peut-être futur mari de tes enfants ? Demanda sérieusement le futur papa d'un garçon.

Meredith le regarda et ne sut que répondre.

**oOo RLMD oOo**

La lune de miel s'était finie trop vite. La France avait été un pays magnifique, sa capitale un délice à elle seule, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Charlotte défaisait le dernier sac en mettant tout dans la machine à laver. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un époux qui adorait les Moldus parce que, malgré la pureté de son sang, elle avait gardé quelques petits trucs de son éducation moldue faite lors de son arrivée chez Meredith et avait voulu garder quelques uns de leurs outils comme disait celui qui était désormais son mari. Chose qu'elle trouvait encore improbable mais qu'elle aimait dire, Charlotte Colleen Black, elle était et restera la seule personne qui avait réussi à prendre le cœur de l'impossible, imperturbable dragueur de Poudlard.

_ Femme chérie, nous avons des nouvelles !

Sirius entra dans la salle de bains et vit sa femme regardait son alliance. Oui, elle était sienne après toutes ces maudites aventures et sa fierté était de l'avoir pour femme, il pourrait lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec sa famille de Pur Sang.

_ La partie du plan de Franck est arrivé, nous devons le mettre en place, tu penses que ça ira ?

Elle regarda son mari avec un sourire.

_ Moi ? Oui ! Mais toi, tu seras coupable de taire le plan à ton meilleur ami ?

_ Hey ! Mais c'est pour lui que nous faisons ça alors oui dit le jeune Animagus en l'embrassant. C'est dommage qu'ils viennent si tôt parce que … Hum, bébé, arrêtes sinon … Cha' !

Charlotte avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de son mari tout en embrassant dans son cou, zone sensible chez Sirius. A son tour, il descendit ses mains sur le corps plein de belles courbes de sa femme et bougea ses longs cheveux pour embrasser ses épaules mais elle se retira bien vite avec un sourire coquin.

_ Alors quelle est la partie du plan de Franck que nous devons mettre en place ?

_ Argh sale lionne, je t'aurais et te ferais ta fête s'approcha Sirius alors qu'il prit Charlotte dans ses bras pour la poser sur la machine à laver en marche.

Il glissa sa main sous sa jupe pour la caresser au plus près de son centre de plaisir ce qui la fit gémir tout en lui racontant leur partie du plan échafaudé par Franck.

oOo

Sa robe ne semblait répondre qu'à ses mouvements ainsi qu'aux courants d'airs créés par les fenêtres et portes ouvertes pour aérer la maison. Remus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des jambes légèrement halées de sa meilleure amie. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une femme ? Et qui était ce William qui la faisait rire ? Et lui touchait la hanche de cette manière ?

Remus allait se lever pour arrêter ce spectacle quand la main de sa compagne de soirée lui tendit son verre. Il la regarda avec incompréhension. Ah oui, il avait appris durant la lune de miel de Sirius et de Charlotte que Rachel était une Sang Pur et que même si elle acceptait les Moldus, elle resterait à jamais une femme dont on devait s'occuper et se mettre en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Elle n'était définitivement pas Meredith qui, elle, était du genre à ne pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit pour faire les choses. Elle avait pour dicton « on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » et elle se l'appliquait. Et voilà ! Il recommençait à comparer son amie à sa … Petite amie ? Il secoua la tête, Rachel était sa petite amie ? Remus se refusait à l'idée.

_ On dirait que ça ne va pas toi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Meredith qui s'était approchée de lui alors qu'il était au buffet secouant la tête et parlant tout seul.

_ Non, rien du tout, je vais bien répondit-il surpris par son arrivée.

_ Monsieur Lupin, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je parierais des Mornilles que vous me cachez quelque chose. Et nous savons, tout les deux que je n'aime pas très beaucoup ça ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de rejoindre le petit groupe autour du barbecue.

Meredith regarda Remus avec un petit soupir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre à Franck lors du mariage de Sirius et Charlotte, pas qu'elle n'était pas sûre de son amour pour Remus, mais l'attendre devenait trop dur. Puis y avait William maintenant qui aurait été parfait pour elle, s'il ne lui avait dit son petit secret et si elle ne lui avait pas promis son aide. Il lui demanda alors de danser.

_ Elle nous regarde ?

_ Pas comme tu le souhaiterais !

_ Mais son copain, lui, oui ! Pourquoi ? Demanda le séduisant brun tournant pour tomber sur le couple de Remus et Rachel.

_ Il doit jouer son rôle de frère je suppose répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Meredith était soufflée, même un inconnu avait vu les sentiments qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami, elle était bonne à jeter.

_ C'est lui qui est fou de ne pas te vouloir … N'abandonnes pas !

_ Fais-moi danser s'il te plait chuchota la jeune femme aux bords des larmes.

William la fit danser en la faisant sentir comme l'unique femme qui comptait, du moins, pendant quelques danses puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir sous le grand parasol.

_ Que dois-je faire pour qu'elle me remarque ?

_ Commence à lui parler encouragea Meredith.

Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et alla vers le couple toujours assis au bord de la maison dans la véranda et commença à discuter avec la petite-amie de Remus.

_ Plan en marche ! Murmura Franck avant de reprendre plus clairement. Il n'a pas perdu de temps le Lunard déclara Franck avec un sourire. Aie murmura-t-il quand Alice lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

La jeune blonde lança un regard vers Meredith qui s'était couchée, elle semblait dans ses pensées.

_ Le plan, chérie, le plan lui rappela-t-il en toquant contre son cerveau. Qu'en penses-tu Puceron ? Demanda Franck en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

_ Je ne sais pas Franck !

Il la regarda, qu'était devenue la jeune femme pleine de vie qui participait aux blagues, qui dansait sans se soucier des gens ? Qu'était devenue son amie ? Il lança un regard à sa femme qui se leva et alla vers Remus qui semblait s'ennuyer à écouter la conversation de Rachel et William.

_ Que sais-tu alors ?

Meredith regarda Franck. Il y avait toujours eu une connexion entre eux depuis que les filles parlaient avec les garçons depuis Poudlard. Franck était sa Charlotte au masculin comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir pour frère.

_Que tu me poses des questions auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre.

_ Je te pose des questions simples pourtant.

Les larmes revinrent aussi rapidement que les dernières fois.

_ Meredith souffla Franck en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Je suis fatiguée de l'attendre, il ne veut pas me voir ! Je suis fatiguée d'**être qu'une amie** à ses yeux …

_ Mais …

_ Je veux juste profiter de la vie avec tous les garçons qui voudront de moi ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui pleura Meredith toujours dans les bras de Franck.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça dit-il avec un sourire. Tu dois être un sacré bon coup ! Mais sérieusement Meredith, tu mérites mieux …

_ Mieux que quoi ? Que lui ? Le coupa Meredith abruptement. Mais comment veux-tu que je sache qu'il y a mieux ailleurs si je l'attends ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Franck la regarda et soupira.

_ Quoi que tu fasses, nous serons toujours là, tu le sais ! Et je vais répéter ce qu'a dit James : il est bien idiot ! Je t'aime petite sœur.

Franck avait déclaré ces derniers mots avec un ton bien trop solennel au goût de Meredith mais à l'entente des derniers mots de son frère, elle resserra son étreinte. Elle allait commencer sa nouvelle vie sans Remus à partir de maintenant. Elle ne vit pas Franck faire un signe de tête vers Sirius.

_ Phase un, ok pensa-t-il.

oOo

_ Je croyais que tu allais interdire à ton mari quelques-unes de ses manigances ! S'exclama Meredith.

Meredith était installée face à Charlotte et Lily sous la véranda autour d'une table, alors qu'Alice était à ses côtés, dos aux garçons qui préparaient la construction magique de la nouvelle lubie de Sirius : une piscine.

_ Oh mais ce n'est pas une manigance, je sais ce qu'ils sont en train de préparer et je ne lui interdis pas parce que j'en veux une aussi s'exclama Charlotte avec un grand sourire. Tes parents m'en ont donné envie quand ils m'ont hébergé.

_ Quand ça ?

_ Quand je les entendais se préparer pour aller nager ensemble tous les dimanche matin.

Meredith grogna, elle n'aimait pas que Charlotte lui rappelle que ses parents avaient encore une vie sexuelle. Elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à Remus qui riait des blagues de Sirius. Un soupir, sa nouvelle vie attendra la fin de cet après-midi. Puis elles reprirent la discussion autour du futur bébé Londubat. Alors que William était toujours en pleine conversation avec Rachel.

_ Mesdames, mademoiselle, je crois qu'il est temps de se préparer. La piscine sera bientôt prête.

Elles se levèrent toutes en adéquation sauf Meredith. Alice et Franck ainsi que James et Lily étaient respectivement les voisins de Charlotte et Sirius. Meredith vivait dans le centre-ville alors que Remus vivait chez James et Lily. Les couples se séparèrent pour aller récupérer les vêtements adéquats.

_ Et bien Puceron, tu ne viens pas te changer ? Demanda Charlotte aux portes de sa maison.

_ Pas de maillot de bain puis je n'ai pas envie de nager aujourd'hui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Oh si ! Tu vas faire une tête dans ma piscine sinon je te pousse tout habillée dedans sourit Sirius en la forçant à se lever et à les suivre.

Dans la maison Londubat, seule Alice entendit :

_ Phase deux ok !

oOo

Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà dans la piscine pendant que leurs femmes avaient les pieds dans l'eau, Lily ne cessait de lancer des regards vers Rachel et William qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Meredith était en train de choisir un maillot de bain dans la chambre d'amis des Black.

_ Lu', ta petite amie est en train de bien apprécier l'ami de Mer' s'exclama Lily.

Remus regarda le couple qui se tenait la main et qui prenait la direction de la sortie.

_ J'ai oublié de prendre ma crème solaire s'empressa de sortir Remus tout en sortant de la piscine.

Il les retrouva très rapidement, ils étaient appuyés sur la moto de Sirius en train de s'embrasser. Mais que faisait ce William ? Et Meredith dans tout ça ? Elle devrait être mise au courant ! Savoir que son petit ami embrassait une autre car Rachel n'était définitivement pas sa petite amie. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à la recherche de son amie dans la maison de Sirius. Il la trouva enfin dans une des chambres d'ami.

_ Mer' …

Mais il fut coupé par la vision du corps de son amie quasiment nue. Meredith n'était qu'en petite culotte, partie du maillot de bain. Son corps … Parfait. Ses seins tenaient, ils ressemblaient à des petites … Remus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues toutes sèches d'un coup alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un ventre un peu rebondi mais parfait à ses yeux et enfin, il tomba sur ses jambes, pas trop grosses, pas trop maigres, pas trop grandes, pas trop petites, parfaites. Meredith était parfaite.

_ Parfaite murmura Remus. Meredith, parfaite.

Ce n'est qu'en s'entendant dire le prénom que Remus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme ébahie de voir son amie la regarder alors qu'elle n'était qu'en petite culotte. A son contact visuel, le lycanthrope se retourna brusquement.

_ Je … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

_ C'est bon le coupa sèchement Meredith. Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ! J'espère parce que je ne vois pas comment tu vas l'expliquer à Rachel ! Explosa-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait rapidement sa robe sur ses seins.

_ Et bien, justement, je venais te parler d'elle enfin non plutôt de ton petit-copain ! Répondit le loup-garou avec colère.

_ Mon petit-copain ?

_ Oui ! William dit-il avec une voix encore teintée de colère.

_ Mais il ne l'est pas, il est sous le charme de ta petite-copine expliqua d'une voix neutre la jeune châtain.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère quand Remus se retourna à ses mots.

_ Rachel n'est qu'une camarade de classe répondit-il comprenant les malentendus.

_ William n'est qu'un ami !

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient oublié l'incident jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Remus se posent de nouveau sur la poitrine de son amie quand il vit ses tétons se durcirent sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Meredith se mit immédiatement en colère.

_ Le spectacle te plait ?

Remus se secoua la tête.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … Vraiment pas … Pour les deux fois ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_ Et bien je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois désolé ! Dit-elle froidement avant de prendre le haut de son maillot de bain et de se diriger vers la première salle de bains qu'elle trouva où elle s'enferma.

Remus prit cette phrase comme un coup violent porté à son cœur. Mais quelle connerie avait-il faite ? Cette magnifique femme qu'il venait d'apprécier la jolie photo physique dans le plus simple appareil lui rappela pourquoi il ne pensait plus à elle en tant qu'amie.

_ Crétin cria Remus en sortant de la chambre rejoindre ses amis près de la piscine.

C'est aussi, pourquoi, il ne vit pas une ombre glissait discrètement vers le sol de son jardin.

_ Phase trois plus ou moins réussie annonça Charlotte qui descendit du balai de son mari aidé par celui-ci.

**oOo RLMD oOo**

Meredith était descendue dix minutes plus tard, son maillot de bain sous sa robe qu'elle enleva rapidement pour plonger dans l'eau. Elle était encore en colère, comment un homme avait pu la voir nue ? Comment ? Et le pire c'était que ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était Remus ! Tout le monde regarda Meredith faire plusieurs longueurs pour se calmer.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Alice à Franck.

_Oui, elle l'aime !

_ Et lui ? Demanda Charlotte.

_ Il vient de s'en rendre compte répondit le jeune homme quand il vit son ami plongé dans la piscine.

_ Mais comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Lily à son tour.

_ Bien que nous soyons toujours tous au courant de tout, nous avons tous nos préférences pour l'annoncer : Alice est ma femme, on partage tout. Meredith est ma meilleure amie et Remus, mon meilleur ami. Puis je le sens et vous aussi ! Il fallait juste que lui aussi et c'est fait !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la piscine. Meredith s'était arrêtée de nager quand elle sentit entrer quelqu'un dans l'eau. Remus nageait vers elle, elle commença à sortir de l'eau lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa cheville qu'il la ramena dans l'eau.

_ Je ne veux pas que tout se complique entre nous pour ce qui vient de se passer déclara Remus en chuchotant. Tu es une de mes amies les plus précieuses et je ne veux pas te perdre …

Les six amis secouèrent la tête à la réponse stupide de Remus.

_ Phase quatre plus compliquée murmura Franck.

Les yeux de Meredith passèrent de surprise à colère. Il n'avait rien compris. Rien compris du tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leurs amis, ils faisaient semblant de discuter.

_ T'as rien compris !

Elle se calma, rien ne servait de lui crier dessus, il ne comprendrait pas, il n'avait rien compris.

_ **Je suis et resterais ton amie** Remus, y a pas de soucis, je …

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

_ Ça prendra du temps pour que je puisse te regarder à nouveau sans pouvoir me voir nue dans tes yeux ! Je … Ne me cherche pas pendant un petit moment …

_ Mais …

Elle leva les yeux, elle semblait plus touchée que ça. Il ne vit pas la blessure, celle d'abandonner son amour pour lui. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait pas rester, attendre qu'il se décide à la voir en tant que femme, elle avait envie de vivre, elle devrait réussir à tomber amoureuse et profiter, non ?

_ Non ! Remus ! Non ! Pas de mais, j'ai besoin de temps …

Meredith sortit de l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette et le regarda de nouveau.

_ Merci de comprendre.

Et elle transplana en faisant un signe de la main d'au revoir à ses amis. Des amis tristes pour elle.

oOo

Cela faisait deux mois, deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Bien sûr, il avait des nouvelles d'elle quand ils en parlaient entre eux. Mais deux mois sans lui parler proprement, sans la voir, sans … Deux mois où il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, à son odeur, à sa façon de parler, de raconter les détails insignifiants mais aussi à ses yeux devenir complètement verts, sa bouche où les grimaces étaient reines pour rendre le sourire aux autres, à … Elle lui avait simplement manqué ! Et là, il était en retard, ils avaient tous pris rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à la sortie de leurs cours ou de leurs stages, il devait être attendu. Tout le monde discutait autour d'une table au fond de la salle quand il arriva.

_ Bonsoir tout le monde !

_ Comment ça va Remus ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire.

_ J'espère bientôt aller en stage, parce que je n'en peux plus et vous ?

_ Je veux accoucher ! Parla Alice, la première en caressant son ventre. Je vais l'aimer mais je me sens comme une baleine et j'en peux plus.

Tout le monde commença à parler de bébé, poids, grossesse, habits de naissance, berceau. Remus écoutant tout le monde, s'aperçut de l'absence de Meredith. Il prit à part Alice pour lui demander.

_ Meredith m'évite toujours ?

_ Non pas du tout, elle a été retenue …

_ Par un homme à mon avis intervint Franck avec un grand sourire.

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Demanda Remus apeuré de savoir la réponse sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Oh oui, elle a du succès auprès de pas mal de gars à l'université répondit Sirius avec son sourire en coin. Elle a pas mal changé notre Puceron, je trouve qu'elle se lâche et ça lui va bien …

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus, il était assis à une place où il pouvait voir qui entrait, qui sortait. Il était subjugué par la dernière personne entrée. La jeune femme secouait son parapluie pour le fermer et le mettre à terre à l'entrée. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu mouillés.

« Mais c'est Meredith ! » Pensa-t-il hypnotisé.

Pendant qu'elle s'approchait avec un sourire vers la table, Remus comprit que ce n'était pas que l'amie qui lui avait manqué mais aussi la femme. Surtout la femme. La tenir dans ses bras, les tenues qui laissaient entrevoir ses formes, son corps, …

_ Mais cette robe est outrageusement plongeante déclara Charlotte voyant sa meilleure amie s'installait en face du lycanthrope.

_ A ce qu'il parait, j'ai des avantages physiques assez … Vous voyez ? Demanda Meredith en remontant les balconnets de sa robe.

Les garçons acquiescèrent rapidement avant que Charlotte donne un coup à James et Franck pour leur rappeler que leurs femmes étaient assises en face d'eux pendant que Sirius reçut deux coups : un par Lily, l'autre par Alice.

_ Oui tu as des arguments convaincants !

_ Et frappants ! Ajouta Sirius qui rigola. Sinon quoi de neuf toi ?

_ J'espère bientôt aller en stage, j'en peux plus ! Et vous ?

Tout le monde sourit à cette phrase déjà entendue auparavant. Le dîner se passa correctement où les sujets y passèrent. Arrivés au dessert, les dames décidèrent d'aller aux toilettes pendant que les hommes prirent une nouvelle bière.

_ Vous avez rencontré le nouveau mec de Meredith ? Lança Remus au hasard tout en chuchotant pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

_ Puceron a un mec ? Demanda James en toute innocence.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne cessait pas de murmurer avec Franck !

_ Nous pouvons nous dire des choses non ? Se défendit Franck. Puis en quoi ça te regarde ? Ce n'est qu'une amie non ?

Remus le regarda interdit.

_ C'est que je m'inquiète c'est tout !

_ Tu t'inquiètes ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Pas possible s'exclama Franck en se levant. Je vais te dire une bonne chose Remus Lupin et ça parce que Meredith est comme une sœur ! La demoiselle est amoureuse de toi depuis sa quatrième année et elle a décidé après un dernier refus de ta part, de vivre sa vie, ce qu'elle fait avec succès ces deux derniers mois et tous, quand je dis tous, c'est tous, savent que c'est la même chose pour toi mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ou simplement prendre le risque et ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire ! Répliqua le futur papa froidement en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Alors tu prends tes grands airs de Lunard et tu vas la voir pour tout lui avouer sinon tu pars …

Il prit une inspiration.

_Meredith mérite d'être heureuse souffla-t-il, on aurait aimé que ce soit avec toi mais tu ne veux pas à cause de tes problèmes de poil, ce qui est foutaises à mon avis ! Tu as juste peur ! Peur de quoi ? J'en sais rien mais cette merveilleuse femme qu'est ma meilleure amie va rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux si tu ne te bouges pas ! Alors, soit tu l'ouvres, soit tu fermes ta bouche. Est-ce bien clair ?

Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil durant la réponse franche de son meilleur ami, il était bien le mari d'Alice, Franck était quelqu'un qui remettait les idées en place.

_ Je …

Mais il vit que Franck ne le regardait pas, les yeux de ce dernier étaient posés derrière lui. Remus se retourna pour voir une Meredith ébahie.

_ Meredith tenta Franck. Je ne …

Elle l'interrompit en secouant sa main. Elle prit sa veste, se dirigea vers la sortie, prit son parapluie et sortit sans l'ouvrir. Franck commença à se diriger vers elle quand une main le retint.

_ C'est à moi d'y aller.

Remus prit sa veste et courut rejoindre la jeune femme.

_ Phase quatre réussie ! Et oui, je devais lui dire ! Ajouta Franck s'asseyant boire sa bière.

oOo

Remus suivit Meredith pendant cinq minutes avant de lui courir derrière sentant la pluie se durcir, il lui prit le parapluie des mains et l'ouvrit pour les protéger tout les deux.

_ Je …

_ Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que les garçons m'avouent ce petit secret ? Demanda Meredith épuisée de devoir choisir.

_ Parce que tu seras plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Dernière question alors proposa la jeune femme s'arrêtant, prenant le parapluie des mains de Remus.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu couru derrière alors que Franck, lui, avait une bonne raison ? Pourquoi tu es là me disant ça alors que tu sais que je n'attends qu'une seule chose de toi ? Pourquoi …

Les questions s'arrêtèrent quand Remus l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lança Remus avec incompréhension.

_ Tu crois que c'est en m'embrassant que tout va s'arranger ? Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant.

Mais il ne la laissa pas partir, il la retint par le bras.

_ J'ai peur qu'un jour … J'ai peur que tu …

Remus avala difficilement sa salive, il n'avait jamais avoué ses peurs à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme Meredith. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et se lança.

_ J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus mais que tu restes avec moi parce que je suis lycanthrope murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas de pitié, je …

_ Remus, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi bien après que j'ai appris que tu sois …

Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura.

_ Un loup-garou. C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse, de ta douceur, de tes yeux miels et ton intelligence, de tes cernes et de ton calme, de tes mains si grandes et le fait que tu lises toujours des livres dont on ne comprend toujours pas le nom, de …

Elle arrêta quand Remus lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

_ Tu n'auras pas pitié alors ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

_ Tu acceptes mon insécurité sur tous les sujets qui te concernera, nous concernera et qui nous amènera certainement à nous disputer ?

Meredith hocha positivement la tête. Il lui fit un sourire.

_ Je t'aime alors avant de l'embrasser.

_ Plan réussi, nous pouvons être fiers n'entendirent-ils pas de la bouche de Franck avant que celui vit ses amis transplanaient avant de partir, à son tour, à pied avec Alice.

**Fin.**


End file.
